Purple
by Puff Pastry Breadbug
Summary: A take on the PS3 and PSP game Fat Princess, which is like capture the flag only with princesses. Look inside for more!


Purple

**(A random Misc. games fanfic. This is for the game 'Fat Princess', which is like capture the flag only you must capture princesses and feed them cake. There are 'hat machines' that spew out powers for you via hats. Really a fun game, but only for PSP and PS3… This will only be a oneshot.)**

"Everybody! Get up! The enemy is approaching!" An announcer burst through the door, yelling at everybody inactive. Mages scrambled for their staffs, warriors for their swords, rangers for their bows, and so on.

A particular young boy, however, stayed sitting in a cushioned armchair, his messy brown hair covering his eyes. An older man, however, shook him and yelled, "Wake up Samuel! We've got work to do! Grab a hat and get movin'!"

"Where are we…?" asked Samuel groggily.

"In the Lounging area of the castle, you useless good-for-nothing! Now, GET UP AND GET A HAT!"

Instantly Samuel vaulted out of his seat and sprinted up the stairs.

The scene outside was pure chaos. In the kingdom's traditional blue color, men and women of all ages swarmed this way and that. On the far side of the castle's central common were four machines, chugging and puffing smoke everywhere.

_"Hat machines,"_ thought Samuel in wonder. He raced over to one, held his arms out, and caught the hat that was spewed out. A helmet, shining a rich sapphire blue. He popped it on his head, and let the magic work.

In less than a minute, Samuel was decked out in cobalt armor and was holding a pure aquamarine blade. Nearby, his friend Levi, a Blacksmith Third Class, was finishing an azure and navy shield, the swirling blue dancing on its smooth face. "'Ey, Sam! Over 'ere!" he beckoned the new warrior over. "Take this 'ere shield. It should do ya' some good!"

As a test, Samuel thrust the shield out. A jet of high-speed water blasted out, cracking the cobblestones on the ground, just like all other Blue shields. "Perfect!" he cried, then raced out to the common.

"All Warriors First Class to Port Southernmost. Capture that there outpost!"

"Mages Fifth Class to East Yonder Mountains, quick like! A store of metal right over there!"

"Priests Seventh and Fourth Classes to Desert Corral, back up those rangers!"

All these commands from the leaders were met with immediate punctuation. Samuel waited nervously until he heard Warrior General Mark yell out, "Warriors Eighth and Seventh Classes to Outpost Mariah, right near Red Castle!"

Samuel gulped. So near the enemy on his first mission?

Announcers raced through the crowds screaming news.

"Enemy gate breached by Warrior Squad Eleven! Outpost Number Twenty-Two captured and named Tellall!"

Cheering accompanied these pieces of news. Outpost Tellall gave a clear advantage of the enemy's castle, which was nestled carefully in a cavern in the Southern Yonder Mountains. And breaching the enemy gate was always great.

Samuel sprinted to catch up with the others in his squad, named Squad Twenty-Three. He passed by Levi, who was a Multi-Worker, someone who stayed in the castle doing at least two different jobs. His jobs were Hat Stitcher and Blacksmith, good for single-minded Levi. He waved an encouraging blue flag at the squad before turning back to the mage cap he was sewing. "Good luck, all!" he cried. "Good luck!"

Squad Twenty-Three had almost reached the gate when lookouts of the battlements started to screech warnings. Samuel leaped back just in time as the gates exploded and a rush of red color spilled into the castle.

"Reds! Reds! Reds! Reds!" the cry resounded throughout Castle Blue.

Throngs of warriors and mages surrounded the squads of Reds, throwing swords and spells. Common folk, blacksmiths, and others with jobs like Levi's backed away from the fighting. Priests were everywhere, firing healing magic at the soldiers. Mages knocked down Reds with powerful fire and ice spells that made the ground both slippery and burning hot.

Amidst all of this Squad Twenty-Three cowered in fear behind a grove of trees, watching the battle with horror. None of the warriors moved a muscle. All they felt they could do was watch.

That is, until General Mark screamed out a command: "You get in 'ere!"

All of Squad Twenty-Three tentatively walked out from behind the trees, then, in a frightened fashion, threw themselves into battle.

Never before had Samuel felt such an adrenaline rush as he fought his way through the clumps of Reds. He parried, slashed, swung, anything. Whenever a Red came at him with a sword at the ready, he calmly held up his shield and let the water knock back the enemy into the cobblestone.

Finally, after forty minutes or so, all the Reds were gone, save for their bloody tunics. Civilians cheered, and Levi threw his hammer into the air as a victory sign. Samuel took in a few welcome gasps of air, then stood immediately up as a glowing gold light surrounded him. He looked around to see a few others doing the same.

Then, in a majestic shimmer of indigo, came King Blue. His cerulean staff was topped with the shimmering blue gemstone that was the source of power for all of Blue Castle: The Great Sapphire. "By the power vested in my soul, I declare all of these great men and women up one rank!" His booming voice filled the common and the castle hallways, casting a silence over the crowd.

Samuel felt an odd sensation on his helmet. Taking it off, he noticed a pinpoint of sunny light appearing on the outer rim. It grew larger and larger until it was as big as a button, then faded away to become a painting. The picture was of a bow shooting a sword at a bonfire. The mark of the Seventh Class.

Samuel bowed low before the king, honored by this sudden rank change. Then a cocoon of blue silk wrapped around the king, and he was gone.

All the members of Squad Twenty-Three ran up to him and started to congratulate him on the promotion. He talked to them too, telling them his battle techniques and so on. Every so often he would pull his helmet off to stare at The 7th Mark, as it was called, and how it was still glimmering from the power of the magic. He smiled.

He headed over to Levi and the other blacksmiths, where all the other promotions were. "'Ey, good fought battle! 'Ere, gimme that there shield!" Levi took the shield and added something to the edges. It was a strip of gold, with beautiful veins of sapphire in between. It covered exactly one-seventh of the shield's rim. "'Ey, you get one of those every time you get yourself promoted! Some folks say it makes your powers stronger!" Levi grinned at his gorgeous handiwork. "Thanks…" Samuel whispered, too awestruck at all this to say anything else. "Thanks a lot."

As Samuel, now official leader of Squad Twenty-Three (all the others were still Eighth Class), rounded up the soldiers, he noticed a scrap of a blue tunic had fallen into a puddle of blood, which was hastily being cleaned by a civilian. The piece of tunic had turned a deeper color; a purple. Samuel suddenly wondered that if the Blues and Reds ever _did_ make peace and become one, would their tunics be all purple? The thought of it made Sam laugh out loud.

**(So there is my first Fat Princess fanfiction, and the second one on FFnet! Yay! I will probably write more in the future, but only oneshots. The next one will actually focus more on the gameplay with the princesses, and… CAKE!)**


End file.
